


Heat's, confessions, and Kids

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, Kids, M/M, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Verse, Sorry Not Sorry, They Have Kids, asahi is a mom, daichi has two lines, not sorry, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: High school is supposed to teach you how to be a successful adult. Build relationship's and get you ready for your own in life. But what happens when it doesn't? Asahi and Nishinoya weren't ready to face the world. Follow the Karasuno pack as they learn how to raise their kids and be adults. Mostly from Asahi's POV. Mentions of the Nekoma and Fukurodani pack.





	1. The proposal

A heavy musky citrus hung in the air heavily around me. I leaned my head in my cheek against my knuckles as my eyes re-scanned the page for what felt like the hundredth time. I was fluent in three languages. But this language.

“Azumane san?”

“Yes mam?” I looked up as my name was called. 

“I need you to bring Ms. Hattori to the nurses station,” I nodded and stood bowing in dismissal as I helped the small girl to her feet and all but carried her down the hall. ‘She smelt of Musky citrus’ I took shook my head and helped her slowly as she shuffled down the hall, her slippers sliding against the laminated floors. 

“Azumane san...You play volleyball right?” She whispered. I nodded my head, Knowing that she was simply trying to take the focus off of the heavy, preheat dense scent that she was emitting.

“I do, I'm the ace,” I said as we turned from the third year wing and headed for the nurses stairs that were tucked off to the side in a short hallway lined with other classrooms.

“So...you must get a lot of mate offers huh?” I blushed at the idea. I did receive a lot of confessions and alpha’s asking me to ask them to consider me a mate. My favorite was when a fellow omega asked me. I got them, but not as often as many thought..

“no...I um...not really…” I said as I pressed my forearm behind her knees and scooped her into my arms holding her to my chest so I could get us a few floors down. I made my way slowly down the steps knowing how rough preheat could be. Headaches, the heat in your bones, your body falls heavy and you feel like you can’t walk, a pressure in the small of your back, and the desire to bed to every alpha in the room softly starting it’s screams in the back of your head. While usually the omega would go through pre heat, so they didn’t have to totally worry about when there heat was coming up.  
It wasn’t uncommon for omegas not to go through a preheat. In fact, a lot of them didn’t. 

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Keep Omega’s away?” She smiled up at me. I paled at the idea of telling someone other than my team.

“I...I um...well I um...it's kind of embarrassing,” I whispered as we walked through the first year wing. I was so close to the nurses station. Just a bit further and I wouldn’t have to tell someone my secret.

“Oh! Azumane, thank you for bringing her, I can take it from here,” Mr Kada smiled. He was one of the few male beta nurses we had on staff. We only had a few, “It was a good idea to send you,” He smiled and took the omega in my arms and laid her down on the bed covering her with a chilled blanket.

“Why does he say that? Asahi-Kun, stay with me,” she smiled. I nodded softly and took a seat next to her. We were science partners, so I knew her briefly.

“It’s...Um...it's kinda a sore topic for me, my second gender...only my family and my team knows...well, so does my courter...But that’s cause he’s my partner...I think he may even be my mate,” I mused and took her hand. She smiled up at me.

“I won’t tell...cmon, tell me,” she smiled. I had grown up with her, we had gone to elementary school, primary and now, high school. I nodded. I had known ayami since we were kids, “Your not a beta I know that much. You have a smell…”

“I do have a smell ms. Hattori,” the nurse growled softly, she giggled and covered her eyes with her arm as she laughed.

“You do smell good Asahi,” she smiled. I blushed and looked away, “So, you said that you have a boyfriend?”

“I said partner, but yeah...I have a boyfriend,” I smiled. The thought of the small Libero filling my mind and making my heart swell.

“Who is it?”

“The libero,” I mumbled and looked at the person who was quickly becoming a close friend.

“The...one who wears the orange, instead of the black?” She asked peeking from the tan skin. 

“Yeah. his name Is Nishinoya...he’s the small one...Just don't tell him to his face that he’s short,” I laughed. She groaned and rolled over on her side, I jumped up and grabbed her a cup and filled it with water.

“Thanks asahi, he has a good alpha,” she smiled. I shook my head.

“Other way around,” I whispered. She looked at me.

“What?”

“His relationship with me...is the other way around…” I said and pushed my index fingers against each other repeatedly.

“You’re not an alpha?”

“No...I am not an alpha,” i said and looked away.

“But your size alone,” She said visibly confused. I nodded,

“Uh...yeah,” I chuckled, “Just...Please, don't make me say it,” my eyes averting the girl next to me, finding a stray fiber that was coming loose on my pants very interesting.

“I don't feel good…” She whimpered and looked at me, I nodded softly and took her hands replacing the now warm blanket, with a cold one.

“I know. Your parents are on there way to get you. I can stay with you until they get here, I whispered and sat back down slowly. 

She nuzzled my hand and smiled, ‘I'm glad I have a friend like you Azumane-san,” She whispered. I nodded and patted her cheek softly.

“I'm not going anywhere, but try and get some sleep...You're gonna need it for the next few days,” I hummed and held her hand smiling softly.

“The next few hours had passed and ayami had been sent home and I returned to class. The final bell of the day. I stood and packed my things away as quickly as I could and hurried to meet suga and Daichi.

“Asahi!” I smiled as I saw Suga waving from the end of the hall. I smiled at them and ducked my head as I moved through the crowd and meeting the other’s.

“Hey, suga.”

“Asahi...You smell...weird,” daichi said raising his eyebrows and looking at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck,

“Yeah...That would be because I helped a classmate to the nurse today,” I blushed softly. Suga’s face nodded.

“The one who went into heat earlier?” I nodded and looked at the alpha.

“yeah...I stayed with her till her parents got her,” I said my cheeks warming up as I blushed.

“You're a good guy,” He smiled and patted my shoulder. I wasn't sure why, but for some reason the alpha made me a bit more relaxed. And the other Omega making me feel calm and secure.

“Thank’s Dai,” I smiled at my best friends. Hey were so honest with me, telling me what I needed to hear, whether I wanted to hear it or not, 

“Alright, cmon. The first years are gonna need someone to open the club room, and the gym. And if we're late again...well coach is gonna kill us,” Suga chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at them curiously.

“There a story as to why you two were late?” I asked crossing my arms and looking at them. The Alpha captain laughed. 

“Suga got  bit mischievous,” He laughed. I looked at the omega who was blushing deeply toeing the flood with the tip of his slipper. I shook my head and nodded.

“Yeah, I believe that,” I smiled.

“Hey!” The vice Captain shouted softly and looked at me. His brown eyes filled with false betrayal.

“Sug...If I didn't know you I wouldn’t believe Daichi. But I know you. Ive known you for three years, and you’re one of my bestfriends. Sorry, but I believe that you are an innocent angel anymore,” he laughed and nodded.

“Figured me out huh?” He beamed at me. I smiled and nodded following Daichi as he started walking away towards the gym.

 

“You dumb ass!” I sighed and shook my head as daichi’s shoulders tensed at the sound of Kageyama yelling at HInata. 

“Be nice,” Suga sighed as Daichi threw the club room doors open.

“What did I say about fighting?” Daichi growled as a soft pinge twisted my heart.

“Dai?” I whispered anxiety filling every nerve of my body.

“What's wrong?” Suga whispered and looked up at me daichi not hearing my whispered plea.

“W….where is Noya?” I whimpered as he looked around confused.

“I don't know...Tanaka?” He called. The willingly bald boy looked up and noted suga’s look. His eyes fell on my body as I stared at my hands picking at my hands as I tried to calm the anxiety as it coursed through my body. 

“Where’s noya?” I asked softly as The other man looked confused.

“I'm not sure, I think he’s still in class...Pretty sure he needed help from the teacher,” He said shrugging softly. I sighed and looked at him, I looked at him and scratched at my jaw.

“Can...Can I go find him?” I asked softly. The alpha looked at me and at suga who was softly scolding Tsukki for starting the ‘fight’ between hinata and Kageyama. 

“Yeah, go ahead and get him,” He smiled and patted my shoulder. I bowed and hurried off. The summer sun glared down on me as I hurried down the main hall looking around absent mindedly as I hurried down the first year floor and jogging up the main stairs leading me to my Alpha’s floor. My Alpha... _ My. Alpha...Mine.  _ I smiled at the idea of the small alpha. 

“-I don't understand why not,” I Froze when nishi’s scent filled my nose and calmed my nerves. I found him. Who was he with?

“I’m sorry, But I'm interested in another person…” His voice was soft and calm. 

“But, he’s not cute like I am. I'm the perfect omega! I'm shorter than you and everything,” she said as he eyes were trained on the wall next to him. Her knee length skirt fluttered around her as she sat on her knees her neck barred for my mate. My Alpha.

I whimpered and bit my lower lip.

“...A...Alpha?” I whispered and poked my head around the corner standing fulling and scratching at my jaw. He smiled at me.

“Asahi!” He beamed and left the girl on the floor her form slumped over and sighed. I took his hands and smiled softly.

“Everyone is waiting for you back at the club room,” I said and followed looking back at the girl only momentarily before tightening my grip on his hand and following him down the stairs and back to the gym.

“I hate when People do that,” He mumbled as we stepped into the club room so he could change.

“Alpha?” I hummed, he turned and smiled at me. His back red with marks.

“Can we Mate soon?” He asked softly. I looked at him surprised.

“A...Alpha?” I whimpered. He nodded.

“I know that you don't really like being an Omega, so if you want, you can mark me instead of me marking you,” He said and looked up at me, “I just want it to stop...all these pretty girls coming up to me...or even when an Alpha comes up to me asking me to ask them to consider them...and it’s ju-”

“Mark me...mate with me,” I said looking at my hands as I let my fingers twist and claw at the hem of my practice jersey.

He looked up at me and took my hand smiling, “When is your next heat?”

“I already had it this month,” I scratched my jaw his face fell.

“You didn't tell me?” He grumbled. I shook my head slowly, “Why not?” I scratched my neck and looked down at the floor.

“You were still suspended…” I mumbled and looked at the floor noting that it would have to be sweeped soon as there were small dustings of dirt and everything from the last time it was sweeped. 

“I thought that you usually have them towards the end of the month, after suga,” He said and took my hands nuzzling my much larger calloused hands.

“I do...until the Autumn and winter...then I usually am In the middle of the month…” I said and looked down, “I also thought that the fight...We broke up…” I added after a moment of silence looking at my hands.

“Why would you think that?” He asked reaching up and cupping my cheeks.

“We didn't talk for three months, and I couldn't look at you when you finally did come back after your suspension...I thought that...I-I…” I looked away my eyes screwing shut to keep the tears from falling to the floor below us.

“I would never leave you Ashai...I'm standing here in only my shorts asking you to mate with me...I want to be your alpha, I want the world to know that I am your alpha, and that you belong to me.  _ Me _ asahi.  _ Me.  _ No one else…” I looked at him and blushed deeply.

“Asahi! Noya! Get your asses in the gym in the next five seconds!” I laughed and cringed when Daichi’s voice bombarded through the door. 

“You still saw me as your partner, even though I walked away?” I mused and took in everything about the smaller alpha...About my  _ alpha _ . His hair was slightly deflated from the day, and his Eyes were filled with an emotion that most would see as weird. But it was commonly there when I was. His eyes were filled with love. Pure love. Nothing else was present, Not the usual pling of excitement, or the drive that fueled his every action.

“I love you Asahi, I love you so much. I would do everything for you if you asked. I would go to war with the world all you would have to do is say the words. You are my life, and I never once thought about ending our relationship. Even if when I came back and you told me that you were dating someone else, or you decided that you didn't want me to be your alpha anymore, I would fight. I would fight until I lost, or you told me to stop and that you hated me. I know that it’s not common for an alpha to fall ass over the first boyfriend that they court...But asahi...I met you, and after a we-”

“Didn't I tell you to get out on that court?” Daichi growled and shoved the door open. The tall brunette glaring at us. 

“FUCK OFF, IM PROPOSING TO MY BOYFRIEND, GET OUT!” Nishi yelled and threw something at his captain. I blushed and threw my hands over my face as I curled up on myself trying to get away from the two overly dominate Alphas.

Daichi growled when the item slapped him, “Five minutes, and fifty suicide runs,” He snarled and slammed the door, “Congrats!” He added after a minute. I whimpered softly and hugged my knees to my chest as the sound of the other man storming down the stairs drifted off and left me and noya alone.

‘ _ FUCK OFF, IM PROPOSING TO MY BOYFRIEND’  _  Noya had yelled at our captain not moments ago.  _ Proposing.  _ He’s not proposing that we get married...right...I mean he just asked to be mates with me.

“Asahi…” His hands cupped my cheeks and lifted my face so his muddy brown eyes stared into my soul. I blushed and looked at my hands, threading my fingers together and pulling them apart, “look at me,” He said softly stroking my cheek. I blushed at the deep undertone of the order. I just focused on my fingers watching the way they rubbed against my right knee, the tough calluses of my fingers playing with the soft skin of my shaved knee, Noya might have been gay, but hell did he insist on ‘manscaping’ not that I minded...I liked the feel of freshly shaved legs.

“Omega,” He growled after a few intense silence moments, I slowly and hesitantly lifted my eyes.

“Y...yes Alpha…” I whimpered.

“Asahi...The moments I saw you, I knew...I  _ knew.  _ I went home that day and fangirled with my sister about this Big gorgeous Alpha that I had met. And when I found out you weren’t an alpha...But instead the Omega of my dreams. I was so overjoyed because I knew, I  _ KNEW _ that it meant that I could spend every day with you. I could wake up and see your smile. I could come home and cuddle with you...and that maybe, just maybe one day...I'd get to see you cuddled with our kid. And that I am still so happy. At this very moment, I still don’t know what I have done that allows me to even be on the same team as you let alone get to hold your hand, and get to kiss you and call you mine.

I love every little thing about you. I love the way your facial hair rubs against my when I scent you, or the way that you blush when I do something stupid or flirt with you. The way that you get so jealous when I talk to another Omega that isn't on the team. The way you call my name when we have sex. Or the way that you let me hold you even though you are practically twice my size. I love you Asahi, and when we graduate, I don’t want people to call you Azumane-san. I want them to call you Nishinoya-senpai,” He said moving his hands from my stubbly cheek. /I really needed a shave/ and laced our fingers together. His hand shook slightly and his face was covered with a deep blush. HIs Muddy gold eyes screamed honesty and love. And I loved every shaky breath that came from his perfectly solid lips.

“W...what are you saying Yuu?” I whispered softly.

“Asahi...I want you to marry me,” He said jumping over to his bag and digging around before pulling the amber box from the bag. He was quickly back in front of me. I shakily took the box and opened it gasping and covering my mouth when I saw the ring. It was a simple silver band, with the side of a tree and a long branch that split off into a shorter branch that held the weight of perfectly engraved in a deep ebony. 

“Nishi yuu…” I whispered but the words didn't feel right as they left my lips, “Alpha...Yes,” I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes the room around me becoming fuzzy and blurry as the tears clouded my vision. He beamed and tackled me pushing my back against the cool floor.

“I love you so much asahi...and I’ll prove it to you every day of the rest of our lives,” He smiled as he kissed every inch of my neck and face. I laughed as his soft hair tickled my jaw.

“Yuu, we have to go to practice or Daichi will be even more mad at us,” I whispered. He nodded and kissed me helping me stand and finished dressing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Yuu...,” I whimpered as I wiggled my hips slightly. His knot rolling around and rubbing my prostate as he moved us gently.

“You’re still so tight,” he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stomach. I had only given birth a few months ago and had already lost all of the weight. I groaned when he slowly but finally slipped from me.

“I'm gonna go check on the twins,” I said and stood, “But first...I'm gonna go clean myself up,” I said and stretched popping my back.

“Lemme clean you up for you,” He smiled and took my hand. I shook my head.

“I swear to god yuu, I'm not letting you eat me out when our son’s are literally on the other side of the wall,” I growled.

“You let me fuck you with the boy’s on the other side of the wall,” He smiled.

“That’s because one, I was horny, and two...Imissbeingfilledwithyourpups,” I said and ran from the room grabbing my boxers and slamming the bathroom door.

“God damn asahi you’re killing me,” He groaned. I laughed as I heard him flop back onto the bed.

 

I slipped the door open to see the two six month old boys curled up together, there little chubby hands laced with each other as their breaths filled their lungs in perfect sinc.

I smiled and gently pressed my lips to Tsueno’s head, his messy brown hair forming a beautiful halo around his small little head and pressing against his brothers deeper but similar in colour hair. I smiled and kissed Soskue's head and sighed lovingly at my boys.

“Sleep well boy’s mommy loves you and will see you when you wake up.” I whispered and pulled the blanket up to their chins and slipped from the room heading back to my husband.


	2. the past and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsueno confronts his mother on a few things, and Asahi react's in a very motherly way.

“Mom?” I sighed and looked up from the mess of papers scattered on the table in front of me and looked at Tsueno. His chocolate hair pulled into a low side bun that messily had strands hanging over his shoulder, his sweatband pushing the drooping bangs from his face.

“Whats up baby, where’s your brother?” I smiled as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“He’s with Hotaru,” He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “But I um...wanted to tell you something,” He said and sat at the table with me. I reached over and took his hand my heart racing. Did someone hurt my baby? Did he confess to someone and have his heart broken? Who does he like? Why hasn't he told me if he likes someone...does he not trust me? Am I not a good mom? “Mom...calm down...Im fine...I just need to tell you something,” I smiled at the boy and nodded.

“Whats up baby? Did you decide if you wanna join the middle school team? You know your father and I won't push you to play volleyball.”

“No mom, um...I found out something this afternoon at school....um, apparently, I've started to get a scent,” He said and scratched his neck.

“You’re getting ready to present!” He sighed softly as I beamed at him from across the table happily. I stood and moved so I was kneeling next to my child and took his hands..

“Isn't it early?” He asked softly. I smiled and shook my head.

“No baby. You present in middle school. You are in your second year, and you are just the right age, you’re turned eleven a few months ago...oh goodness...you are eleven years old...I remember when you’re father and I played at Karasuno...and now here you are, playing at  Izumitate ...Daichi was so excited to hear that you wanted to go to his old middle school. He was even more excited to hear that you were thinking about playing volleyball. He’s such an uncle,” I laughed and pulled the boy into my arms, “let mama fix your hair,” I hummed pulling his hair from the loose and messy bun.

“Mom...I don't wanna be an Omega like you…” He whispered. I nodded softly and pressed my lips to his head.

“I know baby. No one want’s to be an Omega, it’s a shitty situation to be an omega. But I wouldn't change my second gender for the world. I have two beautiful baby  boys, and a perfect alpha. And If you present as an alpha or and omega, or even a beta. I will love you, and you are always gonna be my baby boy,” I cooed as I brushed his hair and started braiding it.

“Mom, what does it really mean to be an Omega?” He asked softly.

“Well, it means that you are on the bottom of the barrel, and you do have to listen to your mate’s orders...alpha aor beta, but it also means that you are the most important thing in your mates life, you are the one that carries the babies, and you take care of the alpha. And while you get to go to college, and you get the chance to be who you want and you get to make a name for yourself, you also have a home to make, and a husband or wife to care for,” I said and looked at him, “Where did all this come from baby?”

“In class today...the teacher said that all Omegas are good for are keeping his balls empty, his stomach full and his bed warm…” I growled as my boy curled into my arms.

“Go do your homework. When your father gets home he and I will have a talk with the school. Go on,” I said and put him on his feet standing and patting his butt, “Go on,” I said and turned back to my work as I heard him hurry off.

 

“Asahi!!! Im h-”

“I need you to come here, I'm in the kitchen dinner’s almost ready,” I cut him off knowing he wouldn’t  be happy but my boy’s happiness was a smidge more important than if my alpha was  mad at me or not. His soft footsteps almost silent as he crossed the house and entered the kitchen.

“You cut me off. What's wrong?” He asked rather quickly.

“I would like to have a conversation with Daichi...alone,” I said and looked at him frowning slightly as he tensed at the idea of me being alone with the pack alpha.

“No. Out of the question,” He said quickly, “you still have a lot of your pregnancy features, no.”

“It’s about Tsueno. Please...If not in private in public. Ill ask him to meet at a cafe. You can suga can come too if you want,” I said knowing that the second I had said it was about his son i had won and would be aloud to talk to the pack alpha alone.

“No. Asahi please, try to understand where I'm coming from,” he crossed the room and put his hand on my upper arm. My shoulders fell gently when he said no, I really didn't want to defy him and go behind his back. But I also didn't want to tell him what I needed to talk to the former Kitagawa graduate.

“Nishi...he has eyes for no one but suga. You didn't mind me being around Tanaka, or Tsukki, why Dai be any different?”

“Because he’s an alpha, you are an Omega. Tanaka is like a brother ad Ennoshita would kill him, and Tsukishima kei’s Omega is pregnant currently,” He said and crossed his arms. 

“And suga just had Airi,” I said all but begging my alpha.

“Asahi,” He sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Alpha...Please...My pup is being threatened in school, and I want to resolve this quickly without any violence. Let me talk to our pack leader...I'll call him on the phone. Just  _ please _ give me privacy when I do that,” I begged looking at him. He sighed heavily and nodded.

“Fine,” He scowled.

“Than-”

“However,” His voice was laced with fury, and agitation. I nodded and took his hands looking at him, “You are going to tell me, RIGHT NOW what the fuck is going on that is so fucking important that you  _ my OMEGA _ are willing to defy me,” I looked at him as I waited for him to continue talking, “ _ NOW ASAHI,” _ He snarled. I nodded and dropped to my knees baring my neck.

“Tsueno’s teacher, told him that omega’s are good only for breeding. That we are only good for keeping our alpha’s balls empty, stomachs full and, beds warm,” I said looking down crossing my arms behind my back giving him total control over my body even though my face was was still well within the lines of his torso. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, his jaw was clenched and his hands were tight fist’s in his pants.

“I’m going to let you deal with this. Is he okay?” He asked. I nodded softly.

“He’s gonna present an Omega,” I said and looked at him asking for permission to stand. He nodded and sauntered from the kitchen.

“I'm not mad at you Asahi, I am hungry though…” He said looking at the stove. I nodded and quickly finished the food and served it.

“Tsuneo dinner!” I called as the phone rang, “Hello, Nishinoya residence,” I answered in my usual soft voice feeling calmer now that Noya knew what was going on. His scent lingering in the air around me and calming my nerves as I heard the soft grumbles in his chest through our bond.

“Hey...Mom, it’s me. Can I talk to dad?” I smiled and nodded handing the phone to Yuu.

“It’s Sosuke,” I said and sat next to him smiling.

“Whats up kiddo?”

“Hi dad...I know it’s a school night, but something happened at school and I was wondering if I could stay with the Sawamuras for the evening,” the boy said just loud enough that I could hear him with how close I sat next to Nishi.

“I um...I don't really mind honey, But I want you to talk to me when you get home tomorrow about what happened at school today, okay?” He sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Yes dad,” He hummed.

“Let me talk to sawamura-san,” I said rubbing my forehead.

“Noya? What’s going on?” Daichi’s slightly concerned voice came over the receiver.

“Asahi wanted to talk to you…” He mumbled and handed me the phone. I kissed him deeply and thanked him silently.

“Daichi...what did they teach you in middle school...about being an Omega?”

“Well, I mean it was mostly stupid shit, you know how it was...I also wasn’t ever in any Omega classes. I presented as an alpha pretty early,” He said softly, the sounds of Koushi giggling in the background with the little girl warming my heart. My best friends were so in love and had a beautiful family, “Why did something happen?”

“Yeah...um, Tsueno’s teacher told the kids in the generic class, that Omegas were used for breeding and being a...well...A... _ Slave,” _ I mumbled the final word.

“Yeah, I know...We had a young teacher who did that. I’ll talk to So about it. Asahi did you defy Noya about talking to me?”

“Yes,” I mumbled.

“Why?”

“My pup was upset and...I didn't care about being yelled at...as long as my baby could be helped…” I said looking down.

“Asahi...You can't do that to him…”

“My son was sobbing in my arms dai-”

“Asahi Jaesung Azumane Nishinoya,” He growled. I froze as he snarled my full name. I whimpered and dropped to my knees my neck bared at the alpha’s voice, A small whimper escaped my throat in submission, “You will clean up that kitchen after dinner. You will go to your bedroom and submit to your alpha,” He growled, “Do you understand me asahi?” I whimpered softly and nodded, “Do. You. Understand. Me. Asahi?” I nodded.

“Yes alpha,” I whimpered.

“Good boy,” he snarled. I smiled and looked down, “you may get up once I have hung up. Than you go back to your alpha...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'll see you this weekend at Yam’s party. Good bye asahi,” he said and the line went dead. I took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs slumping back in my chair staring at the food that I had made. 

“Alpha?” I whispered. He looked at me and took my hand smiling softly.

“I'm not mad...Cmon, let’s eat then I'll help you with your homework. I know you have Your final exam coming up soon,” I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder nuzzling into the calming scent.

“Mom...are you and dad fighting because of me?” Tsueno asked looking at me. I sat up straight and looked at him shaking my head rapidly.

“What? Baby no...no no no no, oh no baby. No. You were supposed to tell me what happened. He had no right to say that to you knowing that you are getting ready to present. He had no right.”

“But you and dad are fighting now, I know it...you submitted to Sawamura-san in the kitchen, You’re only supposed to submit to dad…” The boy said tears filling his eyes, My own widened when I realized what he thought was happening.

“Are they not teaching you about packs?”

The boy shook his head.

“Tsueno. A pack is lead by a dominate alpha, there are often several other alphas in the pack, all submit to the dominant alpha equally. Daichi is our Pack leader. So we all submit to him. Even I and I'm an alpha,” Nishi said softly.

“Do I have to be in a pack?” he asked as he shoved a piece of the pork into his mouth.

“No, you don't. Not all couples decide to, however. It helps to have a pack. Protection, stability and friendship. You always have your family. But your pack is your direct family. You won't live with us always. And as much as it hurts to say that, it’s true. You'll most likely meet your pack in high school, or at least start your pack in high school. And sometimes two or three packs, can merge to make one. Like do you remember when Oikawa and his Alpha joined the pack?” I looked at him. He nodded and took a deep sip of his soda. 

“How ever. Once you find a pack you can't leave the pack unless it’s dissolved, you are kicked out, or you mate into another pack. Which you won't have to worry about unless you’re an Omega,” Noya added taking my hand. I sighed the day weighing heavy on me and making me tired. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned not having touched my food.

“Asahi, you need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry, thank you for worrying about me alpha,” I whispered and let my eyes close the mans warmth and his faint hum letting me fall into a light sleep a soft dusting of pink on my cheeks as I fell asleep at the dinner table.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several weeks later

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I hummed as I packed Noyas and the boy’s bentos smiling happily at my self as the boxes were wrapped perfectly with a bunny ear bow adorned on top of the square lunches. I hummed contently and placed them carefully in their places in the cooler and turned to clean up the dishes. It was eleven thirty and I was finally finishing up with the day’s chores. I had graduated college finally, with a degree in advanced child development, with the idea of turning the house into a daycare during the week and on saturdays. 

Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away, I tugged the fridge open and pulled out the still frozen meat that I would need for breakfast, and for dinner out to thaw the rest of the night in a bowl in the sink. I cleaned my hands off and huffed softly. 

**23:45**

I sighed as my phone buzzed from the counter by the breakfast bar. I unlocked it and saw a few scattered text’s from the other omega’s in the pack.

**From: Crow-Mama**

**Guys, we have a slight problem.**

**From: Tsukishima Tadashi**

**What's wrong suga?**

**To: Crow-Mama, Tsukishima Tadashi, Ryuunosuke Chikara, Baby-Crow**

**What’s wrong suga?**

**From: Crow-Mama**

**Asahi...You’re still awake?**

**To:Crow-Mama**

**Yeah, I'm finishing up my chores.**

**From: Ryuunosuke Chikara,**

**Suga. what’s going on? Whats wrong?**

**From: Crow-Mama**

**Asahi...Your heat is coming up soon right?**

**To: Crow-Mama**

**Yeah. I was about to tell Yuu when I went to bed that I was ready to try again after...what happened…**

**From: Crow-Mama**

**You were? Oh thank goodness...crisis averted than…**

**To: Crow-Mama**

**What crisis? Whats going on?**

**From: Crow-Mama**

**I think I overheard Dai talking to Yuu. He said something about how he can't leave his mate because he’s infertile. And unless someone else recently had a miscarriage. I think that Yuu might be thinking of a divorce and breaking your bond.**

I gasped and clutched at my heart, the bond shaking as I dropped to my knees and broke into a loud, sob.

“Asahi?” His voice called from the top of the stairs.

“No…” I whispered, concern flooding from the other man. I shook my head, “No...he wouldn't.”

**To: Mama-Crow**

**No...I can't believe that...he wouldn't leave me...He loves me...is...is this because I defied him a few weeks ago?**

**From: Ryuunosuke Chikara,**

**You defied noya? Why?**

**To: Ryuunosuke Chikara**

**I needed to talk to daichi about something. And i wanted to do it privately, cause it was about my boys..**

“Asahi, baby what's wrong why are you on the floor? Why do you smell differently?” He stepped into the living room and flicked the light on. He wore only Pajama shorts, his hair flattened and smooth.

“Would you leave me cause I lost that baby?” I whispered clutching my phone to my chest doubled over from the fear and anxiety. The last time I was this scared was when Noya blamed himself for the loss, when we ended our relationship unofficially.

“What? No. where the hell did you hear that?”

“I...Im Um…” I couldn't throw suga under the bus, “I read something online that said that omega’s who lose a child usually become infertile...and that would me i'm not a good Omega anymore...and you’re such a perfect alpha...that I just...My Anxiety got to me with the heat...and my guilt of defying you a few weeks ago…” I said and shakily stood. He closed the space between us and pulled me into his arms, “I want to try to have another kid Noya,” I whimpered. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

“I will make you so fat with my pups you can't walk,” he growled and dragged me to the bedroom.


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi take's the boys out to get suit's for the school dance, and Asahi is a mama bear.
> 
> The other kids will be introduced more and a small but not quite plot is beginning to form...

I gasped as he rolled his hips harshly against mine and secured himself inside me as his knot grew and filled me totally, “A...Alpha...Fuck yes,” I sobbed and nuzzled the pillows. He groaned and kissed the bond mark on my neck.

“Asahi, It’s fading…” He sighed and nuzzled the crook of my neck. I moaned and nodded softly.

“It’s been there for years, we haven’t strengthened it for like, three years,” I said as he moved us so we were spooning on our sides. His legs wrapped and tangled with ours.

“I love you,” He whispered, “and I will give you more babies, I'll make you so fat with my pups you won't be able to stand,” He groaned into my neck. I moaned and relaxed in his arms.

“I’m tired,” I whispered and sighed softly, “I love you too Noy,” I whispered and let the heavy need and desire to sleep take over me.

**_Several weeks later_ **

“Mom?” I groaned.

“Moooom,” A second voice whined. 

“Boys. Leave your mother alone, He’s trying to sleep,” Noya’s grumbly sleep filled voice grumbled.

“But dad. Mom said he’d take us shopping today. Homecoming is in a few weeks and I gotta get my tux,” Sosuke pouted. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

“The first little boy who is dressed and downstairs, by the time I get down there get’s to pick where we go for lunch,” I said and sat up tiredly rubbing the sleep from my face. The two boys beamed and hurried off the bed lifting from the lack of there weight.

“You didn't have to get up from bed yet honey. It’s still rather early,” He sighed heavily.

“I know. But I did promise them. Do you want to come with us?” I asked looked at him. He smiled and pushed his hands through his hair smiling softly.

“I would like to...But the guys and I are going to go out for a bit. Dai wanted to play volleyball, and Kuroo found out, said he wanted another battle at the garbage dump…” He smiled softly.

“Oh...what time? Can I join? I’d like to play again,” I smiled and looked at him. He shook his head.

“No,” He said sharply. My face fell and heart sunk,  _ Did he not want to play with me anymore? Am I not good enough anymore? I know I’m out of practice. I love playing with him...I thought that he did too-  _ “You’re pregnant again. You’re scent is different already,” He said shaking his head. My face instantly brightened.

“Really? I smell different? What do I smell like?” I asked and took his hands. He nodded and took my hands sitting on the bed next to me.

“You smell so delicious...Nishinoya Asahi,” He hummed. I blushed and kissed him tenderly.

“What do I smell like?” I asked and looked at him. He stroked my cheek and smiled.

“You smell like, Cotton candy, that is always constant. Sweet, and a bit fruity. You changed a bit with the twins, got a bit more outdoorsy, I didn’t like it as much, but it makes sense with Sosuke. After you had the twins, you kept that sweet cottony scent, but it became more, like that blue raspberry cotton candy. Sweet with a hint of sass and tang.

“It is the most...Intoxicating scent. But now, it’s not Berries, or something like that. It’s still sweet, and cotton candy-ish. I can’t quite Put my finger on it. But, I don’t want you Playing volleyball...Im gonna call suga, I want you to go to the Omega-clinic today and get tested,” He said and sat taking my hand happily. I sighed and nodded.

“I'll go with the boys, Tsueno should go on suppressants soon anyways. And It won't hurt Sosuke to see one,” I said and relaxed with my head on his shoulder sighing, tensing slightly when the boy’s called from the front hall by the stairs.

“MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!” They called. I smiled and stood dressing quickly. THe soft grey button-up and deep emerald pull over sweater matched warmly with the fitted black slacks that I wore. Noya smiled ad kissed me as I lead the twins to the car. 

“So boys, do you have dates to the dance?” I asked looking back at them as I pulled the large black suv from the drive.

Tsueno nodded happily, “Yeah...I'm going with one of the guys from the team…” Sosuke laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Mom know’s his parents,” He laughed, I looked in the rearview mirror, The brunette was flushed and scratching at his cheek with his index finger.

“Oh? Who is this handsome devil who stole my little bo-”

“Kou...I'm going to prom with Tsukishima Kou,” I bit my lower lip and smiled. Tsukki had a kid.

“Have you met his parents?” I asked as I pulled into the stripmall parkinglot only a few blocks from the house. The wind wasn’t terrible. But enough that it made a soft chill run up my spine.

“Yeah, they came to a game once. I think his dad is a former captain or something, he was going on and on about how he was so proud of his son being a middle blocker,” He said and chuckled softly.

“I'm surprised they took his name and not kuroo’s.” I hummed as I turned the car off after parking and slipped from the car. The boy’s ran over to my side and smiled up at me.

“Mom, can I tell you how tough it is being an ace and short, I'm just barely taller than Hinata-San,” I laughed and put my hand’s on there shoulders leading them to the suit-shoppe and shook my head.

“Go pick out your suits, I'm going to go make a few calls,” I said and opened the door for them. They nodded and looked at me.

“Price limit?” they looked at me in unison.

“Keep it under three hundred. For both of you, so one fifty please,” I said and kissed the tops of their heads and patted their backs, “Go ahead. Call me if you need me, i'll be right outside,” I said and turned walking from the elegant building.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Kuroo’s number. The phone rang only three of four times before Kuroko's gruff voice answered.

“Dr. Tsukishima, Tetsuro speaking how can I help help you?”

“Kuroo,” I hummed and leaned against the brick wall.

“That sounds like a certain glass giant from another pack. Now what is an omega doing calling a pack leader? And It doesn't sound like a certain Pro-Libero is with you either,” His shit eating smirk was conveyed through his voice, “Maybe I should call your leader and talk to him,” He added.

“Please. Dont. I wanted to ask you something...and Kei won't talk...mother to mother, so maybe, mother to father?” I asked softly.

“What do you want to know about Kou?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“How do you know it’s Kou?” I asked averting my eyes to the floor as An alpha passed by, his chest large and broad, his head a few inches higher than my own.

“Taka is in the military, he’s in another country, and your son and My son are close friends. And I'm sure you are wondering if I know that Kou was asked to go to prom with Tsueno. And yes, yes I knew. I gave my permission and everything, anything else I can answer for you?” I sighed and let my head roll against the pillar.

“Are they dating?”

“I'm not sure. I think so but they haven't said anything,” he answered quickly.

“What’s kou’s second gender?” I asked hesitantly, “So I can buy them condoms if needed.”

“He’s an omega, I know your boy’s an alpha,” he added, “look. I gotta go, a student just came in. I won't tell Daichi. But next time, Call Tsuki or call me wit Noya around. I’m not starting a pack war,” he sighed and hung up. I sighed and pocketed my phone and decided I'd ask tsuneo what his relationship with the fourteen year old was.

“Ah, sir. I'm afraid we only cater to Alpha’s and Beta's, I'm going to ha-”

“Mom! I think Tsueno found his tux! He looks sooooo handsome in it,” Sosuke giggled and grabbed my hand dragging me past the Alpha in front of me and to the dressing rooms where Tsueno stood in front of a 180° mirror. The stark black fabric hugged his hips and torso in all the right ways. I smiled and put my hand on my chest and smiled at the boy. He looked up at me, His normally unruly hair was slicked back into a neat tail that laid over his shoulder. The deep orange tie pressed against his chest with a crow clip was tucked between the black vest and white shirt.

“Mom...What do you think?” He asked and turned around. His shoes shined perfectly.

“You look so handsome. Oh baby, Kou is gonna just love it. I know I do,” He smiled and blushed hugging me. I wrapped my arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head. 

“Are you two dating?” I asked hesitantly.

“Yeah...We have been for about a month now, it’s not serious. I mean we are only in our final year of middle school,” I nodded.

“Okay, let’s get you fitted fully for your suit and go find your brothers suit. Have you foun-”

“I was trying to explain when you waltzed in here sir. We don't cater to Omegas. It would ruin our reputation,” the man said and looked at me. I frowned and shook my head.

“Tsueno. Take it off, we're leaving. We won't be buying from here. Your father said another place was good, and I'm sure Ennoshita-san or even Lev-Kun can give us some referrals,” I said and kissed his forehead sadly knowing that he liked the suit.

“You know Diplomat Haiba? He is one of our best clients. All alterations and tailoring is on us,” the man said as another much older man came from behind a screen.

“No, If you don't want our services because My son is an Omega and so am I, than you won't have our services at all,” I said and lead my boys from the building.

**Later that night,**

“Hey, Im home.”

“Dad! Mom did the most bad-ass thing today!” Tsueno called. 

“Yeah. It was so cool!” Sosuke added.

“What? He didn’t do anything to strenuous did he?” The small libero asked as the door closed.

“The suit place that we went to today wouldn't let me try on suit’s cause I'm an omega. So mom said we would leave and ask Haiba-Senpai for recommendations,” the boy smiled.

“Did he? What else happened?”

“The man said he would do all tailoring and alterations for free, But mom said no,” Tsueno said running into the kitchen after his father the smaller man deposited his dirty bento into the sink and the wrapping into the hamper.

“What did your mother do than?”

“Totally stuck up for me, said that if he wouldn't take me because I'm an omega, but decided that I was good enough cause we know Haiba-Senpai than they still wouldn’t have our business,” Sosuke beamed as he sat on the stool at the breakfast bar. I blushed and turned away from them deciding now would be a good time to check on dinner.

“Is this true asahi?”

“Something like that…” I blushed and turned and prepped the vegetables.

“Don't be bashful mom! That was the coolest thing ever,” Tsueno smiled. Sasuke nodded briskly.

“Boy’s go finish your school work,” Noya said and turned to them. They nodded and hurried off, “asahi, that was the only place that carried my size. I won't be able to go back to them,” Noya said grumpily.

“I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I just saw how upset Sa was...and I went into defensive mama mode. I'll go back tomorrow when the boy’s are in school and i'll ask for forgiveness and see if they will still cater to you and Tsueno,” I said turning once again to wash off some dirt from a carrot, “I thought I cleaned these when I brought them in from the garden,” I frowned.

“Asahi, I'm not mad,” He said and put his hand on mine turning the water off, “Im worried about you though. Did you go to the clinic?”

“Yeah, Sasuke is on suppressants and scent regulators, he opted out for beta patches though,” I said and looked at him. He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. I relaxed in his arms and nuzzled his neck.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear from you asahi, I am glad that he is taking these steps, but you know what I want to hear,” He said petting my hair moving so we were sitting on the kitchen floor, he held me tightly as I nuzzled his neck from behind.

“I'm more pregnant than you thought I was. I'm actually four months along…” I said and moved us so we were facing each other. He smiled and kissed me deeply.

“This is wonderful. This is what you wanted right?” I nodded and kissed him.

“It is exactly what I wanted,” I smiled and leaned against him. A soft pitter patter rhythm started against the roof and the windows.

“Hey asahi. Im kinda hungry, how much longer till dinner?”

“About half hour. Go shower and it’ll be done by that time,” I said and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure If ill make this a series I have another chapter in the works. But I don't know if Ill post it...Let me know what you think, if you want more asanoya fluff. Cause you can never have enough fluff. 
> 
> Thank you guy's so much for reading!  
> If you are new here, welcome! have some cookies, and some drink, welcome to hell. My name is Cecil and Ill be your tour guide. If you're coming back, welcome, and I hope to see you again.


End file.
